The Amnesiac Crab
The Amnesiac Crab is the seventh episode in the series Simien 10. Plot Ic, Simien as Soundwave and Zynon are fighting Spherodroids and Geodroids on a bridge over a big lake. During the fight, Soundwave accidentally shoots water on Zynon's brain while he was charging electricity for a blast. Zynon falls down and is unconscious. Ic and Simien quickly take him back to the ship. When Zynon wakes up Ic discovers he lost his memory because Soundwave shot water on Zynon when charging a blast. Omnimorph tries to teach him stuff but fails, so he goes to Zynon's computer to get into his intelligence files where he writes every thing he learned. Omnimorph discovers that there are so many files that Zynon made a new number for them. Then they hear that more Spherodroids attack. Omnimorph, Simien and Vorkus go to fight them and Allen and Ic watch Zynon to not run away. Zynon runs after the Voiture-Avion that Simien, Ic and Vorkus flew in and holds it from beneath. When they land the team fights the Spherodroids they find that Zynon came with them. During the fight Zyrokks appears. Zyrokks discovers Zynon's amnesia and tells him that Simien and Ic captured him and wiped his memory and took the Polytrix which belonged to Zyrokks and put it on Simien's arm. Zynon thinks it's true and attacks Simien. Simien runs away because he doesn't want to hurt Zynon. Meanwhile Zyrokks in the Transbordador Espacial says lots of bad stuff (that aren't true of course) about Simien and the rest of the team to Zynon who he took to the ship. Zynon believes everything and becomes mad about the team and goes to attack them, where Zyrokks's plan backfires. Simien and the rest of the team don't attack Zynon back. Zyrokks comes to battle them too with Set, Anuke and the Pyro-knight. During the fight Zyrokks accidentally blasts an electricity beam at the exact same spot where the water fell on Zynon which makes Zynon get his memory back. Zynon attacks Zyrokks back for making him work for him. Zyrokks retreats with his team back to the Transbordador Espacial. Main Events *The first appearance of Crushtacean *The second time Zyrokks is a main villain *Zynon loses his memory and regains it *Simien transforms for the first time into Crushtacean Aliens Used *Soundwave *Acidrain *Crushtacean Characters *Simien *Zynon *Ic *Vorkus *Allen *Omnimorph Villains *Zyrokks *Spherodroids *Anuke *Set *The Pyro-Knight *Zynon (temporarily) *Geodroids Quotes Omnimorph: '''Well, I failed in teaching Zynon this basic stuff, so we'll have to see his intelligence files. '''Allen: '''His intelligence, what? '''Omnimorph: '''This is where he writes all the things he knows '''Vorkus: Isn't Zynon the 3rd smartest being in the universe? '''Omnimorph: '''Well, let's just see what he knows (goes to Zynon's computer) A Kiloplex files. What the heck is a Kiloplex? '''Simien: '''It has a link to a file there. (Clicks on the link) Kiloplex equals Googolplex in the power of Googolplex. That's a big number. '''Omnimorph: '''Zynon has so much files he made a new number for them. There's now way we can teach him all that in one day! '''Simien: '''Vorkus will touch his toes the time we teach him that! '''Vorkus: '''I have toes? '''Simien: '''You are right, until he discovers he has toes. Category:Simien 10 Category:Episodes in Simien 10 Category:Episodes